The Return Of Ciel Phantomhive
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Ciel telah kembali dengan wujud iblis. Ia kini menjadi pelayan seorang anak bernama Luka yang memiliki nasib sama sepertinya dulu. /"Ciel onii.. Ada apa dengan mata kananmu?" /"ini perintah, datanglah Sebastian!" /Ini merupakan kisah kelanjutan dari Kuroshitsuji 2. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Return Of Ciel Phantomhive

Rated: K+

Genres: Supernatural, Family

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso

Figures: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Luka Macken

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur ngebut, dsb

Summary: Ciel yang telah menjadi iblis butuh makanan yaitu jiwa manusia sehingga ia harus menjadi pelayan sama seperti Sebastian. Siapa yang akan menjadi tuan Ciel? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dan dimana Sebastian?

(A/N: disini masa lalu Luka Macken bukan seperti di anime dan dia belom mati ^^.)

Happy reading! Don't like, don't read!

Chapter 1: His Butler, Makes The Contract

Manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup di dunia ini. Selain manusia, ada makhluk-makhluk lain yang menyerupai manusia. Tubuh mereka menyerupai manusia, tetapi mereka bukanlah manusia. Di antara mereka bahkan ada yang bekerja langsung di bawah Tuhan. Mereka adalah Shinigami, Malaikat (tenshi), dan Iblis (akuma). Shinigami adalah makhluk yang hampir menyamai Tuhan dan mereka bersifat netral antara Tuhan dan manusia. Mereka bertugas di bawah Tuhan langsung untuk mencabut nyawa manusia yang telah mati. Musuh bebuyutan mereka adalah iblis, karena iblis sering mencuri jiwa manusia. Mereka memiliki alat yang disebut Death Scythe yang digunakan untuk memotong jiwa manusia yang telah mati. Setelah itu, mereka akan melihat Cinematic record manusia yang akan menunjukan pantaskah manusia tersebut hidup!?

Di bawah Shinigami, terdapat malaikat. Malaikat merupakan makhluk suci yang dipercaya sebagai pelayan Tuhan. Malaikat merupakan golongan netral antara Shinigami dan Iblis.

Di bawah malaikat, ada iblis. Iblis merupakan makhluk yang kotor dan tidak diinginkan. Beberapa dari mereka sering mencuri jiwa manusia yang telah mati dari Shinigami, namun ada juga yang menjadi 'pelayan' untuk mendapatkan jiwa manusia. Iblis sangat menyukai jiwa manusia yang telah tenggelam dalam kebencian, sehingga keseringan dari mereka menjadi pelayan untuk membalaskan dendam tuannya.

Setelah itu, di tingkatan terakhir dunia ada manusia. Makhluk yang paling lemah di antara semuanya. Memiliki hati yang lemah dan akan melakukan apapun dalam keadaan terpojok. Sifat tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh iblis untuk mengajak mereka berkerja sama. Manusia memiliki sifat serakah, egois, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Mudah ragu dan goyah dalam suatu hal. Itulah manusia! Makhluk yang paling lemah di antara semuanya.

.

.

.

~The Return Of Ciel Phantomhive~

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang gelap seorang anak kecil sekitar 8 tahunan sedang menangis sendirian. Dia bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Di sampingnya, tampak sebuah tubuh yang penuh dengan darah.. Ah.. Mungkin sekarang itu adalah mayat. Anak itu terus menangis sambil berteriak, "onii-chan! Onii-chan! Bangunlah, kumohon!"

"Siapapun, datanglah! Selamatkanlah aku! Siapapun boleh, tetapi tolong selamatkan aku!" Teriak anak itu di tengah hutan yang sepi dan gelap karena malam. Suaranya menggema di hutan tersebut, membuat teriakan itu terdengar di telinga tajam seorang iblis yang berada dalam hutan itu.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung gagak mendatangi anak itu kemudian berubah menjadi seorang manusia yang berumur sekitar 13 tahunan.

"A-anata dare? A-apa kau salah satu dari 'mereka'?" Tanya anak itu ketakutan.

"Bukan. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Jawab iblis tersebut.

"Menyelamatkanku?"

"Ya. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membalaskan dendammu. Aku juga akan menjamin keselamatanmu selama dendammu belum terbalaskan. Tetapi, saat dendammu telah terbalaskan maka aku akan memakan jiwamu!" Jelas iblis tersebut.

"Selama itu dapat membalaskan dendam onii-chan aku akan melakukannya! Aku bersedia!" Kata anak tersebut.

Tiba-tiba di tangan anak tersebut dan iblis tersebut tergambar sebuah tanda kontrak.

"Dengan ini, kau adalah tuanku." Kata iblis itu.

"Sekarang, kita harus keluar dari hutan ini terlebih dahulu."

"Yes, my Lord." Jawab iblis itu. Kemudian iblis itu menggendong anak itu ala bridal style dan kemudian meloncati dahan demi dahan pohon.

"Nee.. Onii-chan, siapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu masih digendongan sang iblis.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Jawab iblis yang ternyata bernama Ciel tersebut.

"Ah... Namaku Luka Macken. Yoroshiku! Ano, jika boleh tanya... Apa yang terjadi dengan mata kanan Ciel onii-chan." Kata anak yang ternyata bernama Luka tersebut melihat mata kanan Ciel yang ditutupi oleh penutup mata.

"Hanya sedikit luka kecil."

"Souka."

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai keluar dari hutan.

"Wah.. Kita sudah keluar dari hutan. Senangnya. Arigatou ne onii-chan" Kata Luka sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ini hanyalah bagian dari tugasku." Jawab Ciel tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Ah.. Tetapi sekarang kita tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku. 'Mereka' masih disana." Kata Luka sedih.

"Daijobu. Aku akan membereskan mereka."

"Membereskan? Apa maksudmu membunuh mereka?" Tanya Luka. Ciel hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Jangan. Jangan bunuh mereka. Mereka memiliki keluarga, jika kau membunuh mereka-" belum sempat Luka menyelesaikan perkataannya Ciel sudah memotong, "hatimu terlalu lembut dan baik. Sebagai earl Macken kau tidak boleh memiliki hati seperti itu. Luka Macken telah mati, sekarang kau adalah Earl Macken! Kau tidak akan bisa membalas dendam dengan kebaikan itu. Kau berpikir tentang mereka, tetapi apakah mereka berpikir tentang kau? Apakah mereka berpikir bagaimana jika kau kehilangan keluargamu? Otou-sama mu, okaa-sama mu, onii-chan mu semuanya telah mereka bunuh."

"Ah.." Luka tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Ciel. 'Hati yang sangat keras dan jiwa yang sangat kuat.' Batin Luka.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi kuat. Ini perintah, bunuh mereka!" Kata Luka.

"Yes, my Lord." Jawab Ciel sambil membungkukan badan pada Luka.

Kemudian Ciel pun langsung menggendong Luka dan berlari secepat kilat ke kediaman Macken.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Ciel menurunkan Luka dan masuk ke kediaman tersebut. Namun, betapa terkejutnya mereka karena ketika masuk ke kediaman tersebut yang aea hanyalah tubuh-tubuh yang penuh dengan darah segar yang mengalir.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang menghabisi mereka." Kata Ciel.

"Dare?"

"Mungkin orang yang mengirim mereka membunuh mereka untuk menghapus bukti." Jawab Ciel. Ciel menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya yang menggengam entah apa itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Bocchan, akhirnya kau kembali." Tiba-tiba 3 orang pelayan datang ke hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian selamat." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

"T-tetapi kami tidak dapat menyelamatkan tuan dan nyonya. Maafkan kami, bocchan." Kata seorang pelayan wanita.

"Itu bukan salah kalian. Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir." Jawab Luka dengan pandangan sedih.

"Eh, dimana tuan muda Jim? Bukankah dia lari bersama anda?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria.

"M-mereka telah membunuh onii-chan." Jawab Luka dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari matanya.

'Tch. Kenapa tuanku yang pertama harus begitu lembut dan lemah hati. Padahal kukira dia akan sepertiku karena nasibnya hampir sama sepertiku.' Batin Ciel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa lelaki di samping bocchan?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria yang lain.

"Ah.. Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Dia adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Dia adalah penyelamatku." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

'Tch. Suasana hatinya pun gampang sekali diubah dan begitu mudah dialihkan pembicaraannya' kata Ciel dalam hati.

"Aku bukanlah penyelamatmu. Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara." Kata Ciel.

"Ah, jadi dia pelayan baru. Ah, dia begitu imut ya.. Perkenalkan namaku Bard. Aku adalah chef disini." Kata seorang pelayan pria yang ternyata bernama Bard itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah tukang kebun disini. Namaku Finian." Kata seorang pelayan pria lainnya yang ternyata bernama Finian.

"Dan aku adalah Meirin. Pelayan disini." Kata sang pelayan wanita yang ternyata bernama Meirin.

'Ah, kenapa aku merasa tidak asing. Mereka sangat mirip dengan pelayanku dulu.' Kata Ciel dalam hati.

"Aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive." Kata Ciel singkat dan padat.

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tuan mengatakan nama itu." Kata Meirin dengan posisi berpikirnya.

"Mungkin kau salah ingat." Kata Ciel.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kita akan mulai bekerja untuk membersihkan rumah ini. Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur!" Kata Bard.

"Ha'i" jawab Luka dan 2 pelayannya.

.

.

.

.

.

~Keesokan paginya...

"Kyaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Bard kaget melihat dapur yang amat sangat berantakan dan sepiring makanan gosong.

"A-aku mencoba memasak. Tetapi malah begini jadinya." Kata Ciel sweatdrop dengan ulahnya sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku masih membutuhkan banyak latihan memasak dari'nya'.' Kata Ciel dalam hati.

"Su-sudahlah Bard. Mungkin Ciel onii-chan memang bukan berbakat di bidang memasak." Kata Luka menengahi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lantai rumah? Kenapa digenangi oleh air? Itu bisa membuat kita tersandung." kata Meirin dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Go-gomen.. Aku hanya mencoba mengepel lantai." Kata Ciel kembali sweatdrop dengan ulahnya.

'Sepertinya aku butuh pelajaran bersih-bersih dari'nya'.' Batin Ciel.

Tiba-tiba Finnian datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sudahlah mungkin Ciel onii-chan memang tidak berbakat di bidang membersihkan rumah." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Apa.. Yang kau lakukan dengan semua tanaman obat di halaman? Kenapa kau memotong semua tanaman obat." Kata Finnian dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Nani? Bukankah aku memotong rumput liar?" Kata Ciel kebingungan.

"Baka! Yang kau potong itu tanaman obat." Kata Finnian dengan jengkel.

"Ah.. Gomen ne." Kata Ciel sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah... Mungkin sebaiknya Ciel onii-chan menemaniku saja." Kata Luka. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Ciel dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sebenarnya, ia membantu Ciel kabur dari amukan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Huuh, sebaiknya serahkan saja urusan rumah tangga kepada mereka!" Kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia duduk di kursinya dan melihat laporan-laporan yang datang hari ini.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan laporan-laporan ini." Kata Luka sambil mendengus sebal.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tawar Ciel.

"Mm.. Jika kau tidak bisa, sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Luka dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya tanda ia sedikit ragu mengucapkan itu.

"Aku bisa!" Kata Ciel. Kemudian ia maju ke tempat Luka dan mengerjakan laporan-laporan Luka. Luka melongo melihat Ciel yang dengan gampang mengerjakan semua laporan itu.

"Ciel onii..." Panggil Luka.

"Hmm? Nani?" Sahut Ciel.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa?" Tanya Luka, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Ciel karena Ciel sangat serius mengerjakan laporan-laporan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, Ciel berhenti mengerjakan laporan-laporan. Kemudian, ia merenggangkan badannya dan melirik jam yang ia gantungkan di bajunya.

"Kau ada pertemuan dengan pemilik perusahaan teh Harmony yaitu Lord Misvert nanti malam. Kita harus cepat!" Kata Ciel pada Luka.

"Tapi... Kudengar bukankah perusahaan teh tersebut sudah bangkrut?" Tanya Luka kebingungan.

Ciel hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mengandung bisa ular di dalamnya... "Kau harus cepat bersiap, my Lord!"

Luka hanya menganggukan kepala menurut pada Ciel. Kemudian ia segera bersiap sesuai perintah Ciel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to the Macken's residence" Sambut Ciel beserta 3 pelayan lainnya pada Lord Misvert.

"Wow, kediaman yang sangat besar dan megah." Kata Lord Misvert. Kemudian ia mengikuti pelayan-pelayan yang tadi menyambutnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lord Misvert memasuki rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut. Dan seorang anak kecil menyambutnya sambil tersenyum, "welcome to the my residence" kata anak yang merupakan Luka tersebut sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Jadi kau Earl Macken? Kau ternyata memang masih anak-anak, sama seperti yang dikabrkan." Kata Lord Misvert sambil tersenyum.

Ciel memicingkan matanya dan terlihat kesal karena perkataan itu, "silahkan masuk. Kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Ciel hangat, namun dibalik itu semua ada 'sesuatu' yang mengalahkan kehangatan itu.

Luka pun makan malam bersama Lord Misvert. Di samping Luka, Ciel berdiri dengan tegap.

"Ano, aku ingin membicarakan soal bisnis. Bagaimana jika kau menginvestasikan uangmu untuk perusahaan teh ku." Kata Misvert sambil tersenyum.

"Bai-" belum selesai Luka berbicara, Ciel sudah memotong, "bocchan, tidak baik jika makan dengan berbicara. Sebaiknya anda menghabiskan makanan anda terlebih dahulu."

Luka pun mengangguk. Lord Misvert terlihat kesal.

"Permisi, aku akan menelphone seseorang sebentar." Pamit Lord Misvert, kemudian ia pergi dan menelphone seseorang.

"Iya, aku sudah hampir berhasil. Namun pelayannya yang juga anak-anak sangat menyebalkan." Kata Lord Misvert berbicara pada orang diseberang telephone.

"Baiklah. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan uang anak itu." Kata Lord Misvert kemudian ia menutup telephonenya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah itu.

"Dimana ya ruangan tadi?" Tanya Lord Misvert sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari ruangan tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba Ciel menghampirinya.

"Permisi, biar saya antar anda ke ruangan tadi." Kata Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Rumah ini sangat rumit."

Kemudian Ciel mengantar Misvert ke suatu ruangan dan mempersilahkan Misvert masuk. Misvert pun masuk, namun ruangan itu sangat gelap dan sepertinya itu ruangan kosong.

"Kenapa disini sangat gelap?" Tanya Misvert. Namun, tidak ada sahutan, yang terdengar hanya suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar.

Kemudian Ciel mendatangi Misvert dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau rencana busukmu itu? Aku bisa mendengar percakapanmu di telephone loh.." Kata Ciel menyeringai iblis. Misvert tampak sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"G-gomen.." Namun, bagi Ciel pengkhianat adalah penghkianat. Ia langsung menusuk titik vital Misvert tanpa ragu sedikit pun, membuat lantai ruangan tersebut dipenuhi darah segar. Ciel tersenyum puas dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu, namun tiba-tiba di belakangnya sudah ada Luka yang berdiri dengan mata membulat.

"C-Ciel onii.. Kenapa kau membunuhnya tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun?" Kata Luka dengan mata membulat.

"Ah.. Jika aku tidak membunuhnya maka kau yang akan dibunuhnya. Kau seharusnya bisa berpikir itu sebagai Earl Macken. Kau bukan lagi Luka Macken, kau adalah Earl Macken!"

'Deg' Luka tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Ciel, 'ya benar. Luka Macken telah meninggal saat rumah ini diserang. Yang berdiri sekarang ini adalah Earl Macken' kata Luka dalam hati.

~Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 13 tahunan pada pelayannya yang memakai baju serba hitam.

"Ya kudengar disinilah tempatnya." Jawab pelayannya.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke rumah tua itu. Di dalam rumah itu ada seorang lelaki sedang duduk.

"Danna-sama, dialah orangnya! Dialah iblis legendaris itu!" Kata sang pelayan. Sang tuan muda pun tersenyum licik.

~TBC~

Hai, minna. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Nama saya Vanny. Yoroshiku.

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan fict ini, tapi ini bener-bener udah menganggu otak saya x_x

Okey, sekian mungkin... Saya minta REVIEWnya ya! Setelah ada 5 review, akan saya lanjutkan!

Salam, Vanny Zhang

.

.

.

Next Chapter: His Butler Has A Secret


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: The Return Of Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Genres: Supernatural, Family**_

_**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**_

_**Figures: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Luka Macken**_

_**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur ngebut, dsb**_

_**Summary: Ciel yang telah menjadi iblis butuh makanan yaitu jiwa manusia sehingga ia harus menjadi pelayan sama seperti Sebastian. Siapa yang akan menjadi tuan Ciel? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dan dimana Sebastian?**_

**Happy reading! Don't like, don't read!**

_**Chapter 2: His Butler, Has A secret**_

"Selamat datang." Sapa lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gray Bifraude. Kepala keluarga Bifraude. Dan ini pelayanku, Frans Jimford" Kata anak berumur sekitar 13 tahunan yang ternyata bernama Gray itu.

"Ah.. Souka. Lalu apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menyeringai lebar dan mengelus bulu kucing hitam yang berada di pangkuannya.

Gray balas menyeringai lebar, "aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Hmm.. Bantuan apa? Dan yang paling penting... Apa bayarannya?" Kata lelaki itu sangat licik.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan berapa pun jiwa yang kau mau. Bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja makan.." Kata lelaki itu memotong perkataannya, "tetapi aku tetap saja butuh makanan untuk hari esok" sambungnya dengan menyeringai sangat licik.

"Baiklah. Siapa namamu?" Kata Gray.

"Namaku..."

"Ah, aku lupa.. Iblis tidak mempunyai nama bukan!? Kalau begitu aku akan-" belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan perkataannya, lelaki itu sudah memotong.. "Sebastian Michaelis"

"Oh, jadi namamu Sebastian. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku." Kata Gray.

"_**Yes, my Lord.**_" Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The Return Of Ciel Phantomhive~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan riangnya. Matahari dengan setia memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat di kulit untuk seluruh manusia. Bunga-bunga bergoyang-goyang terkena semilir angin yang lembut.

Luka Macken, sang kepala keluarga Macken yang masih berumur 8 tahun duduk di meja kerjanya dengan posisi berpikir.

"_**Bocchan**_, apa hal itu begitu menganggu anda?" Tanya Meirin.

"Ah... Aku benar-benar ingin tahu ada apa dengan mata kanan Ciel _**onii**_." Kata Luka.

"_**Bocchan**_, bagaimana jika kau membukanya secara paksa?" Saran Bard.

"Secara paksa? Tetapi... Bagaimana jika Ciel _**onii**_ marah?" Kata Luka dengan nada ragu.

"Dia adalah pelayan anda. Mana mungkin, berani marah dengan anda." Kata Meirin.

"Hm.. Baiklah."

..

..

..

..

..

"Ciel _**onii**_.."

"Ada apa?" Ciel yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan memandang Luka.

"Ikutlah aku sebentar!"

"_**Yes, my Lord.**_"

"Kau tidak bertanya aku akan membawamu kemana?" Tanya Luka sedikit heran sambil berjalan bersama Ciel.

"Pelayan tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu pada tuannya. Itu adalah etika seorang pelayan." Jawab Ciel penuh rasa hormat.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di suatu ruangan. Luka dan Ciel pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa, _**bocchan**_?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tidak apa. _**Nee**_, Ciel _**onii-chan**_, jongkoklah!" Perintah Luka.

"_**Yoi**_" kemudian, Ciel pun jongkok sesuai dengan perintah Luka.

Kemudian, Luka langsung berhambur ke Ciel sehingga Ciel terjatuh dan Luka berada di atasnya. Dengan cekatan, Luka menarik penutup mata Ciel.. Dan tampak iris biru safir yang indah sama dengan mata sebelah kiri Ciel. Namun, samar-samar, Luka dapat melihat suatu lambang berwarna ungu. Sangat samar, sampai-sampai hampir tidak terlihat.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak Ciel sambil mendorong Luka hingga terjatuh. Kemudian, Ciel berlari pergi.

Meirin, Bard, dan Finnian langsung menghampiri Luka.

"_**Bocchan, daijoubu desu ka?**_" Tanya Meirin.

"_**Daijoubu dayo**_." Jawab Luka masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Ciel pergi tadi.

"Ciel _**onii**_... Marah padaku." Kata Luka tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sepasang iris coklat milik Luka tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin dia hanya terkejut saja. Dia tidak mungkin marah." Kata Bard mencoba menenangkan Luka.

"Tidak! Luka anak nakal! Ciel _**onii**_ pasti marah pada Luka!" Teriak Luka sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di matanya?" Tanya Finnian penasaran, apa yang membuat Ciel sampai begitu marah. Luka pun menunjukan tangan kanannya yang terdapat lambang _**pentagram**_ itu.

"Oh, lambang seperti ini. Lalu untuk apa dia begitu marah!?" Kata Meirin keheranan.

**~Sementara itu di tempat Sebastian, Gray, dan Frans..**

Tiba-tiba Sebastian merasakan 'sesuatu' yang sudah lama sekali terkubur dalam dirinya, bahkan hampir ia lupakan, berekasi kembali. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala bagaikan api karena itu.

"_**Bocchan**_.." Kata Sebastian pelan.

"Sebastian, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gray.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apapun." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Jika begitu, aku akan memberikanmu perintah pertama! Bunuh Luka Macken!" Kata Gray sambil tersenyum licik.

"_**Yes, my Lord**_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIME SKIP!**

Luka duduk manis di meja makan sambil memakan sarapannya. Ciel dengan setia berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"_**Nee**_.. Ciel _**onii**_.. Kau marah denganku?" Tanya Luka ragu.

"Tidak.. Maaf, jika perlakuanku saat itu kasar padamu." Kata Ciel dengan sangat hormat.

"_**Yokatta ne**_.. Luka ingin meminta maaf pada Ciel _**onii**_, jadi hari ini Ciel _**onii**_ harus ikut Luka ke suatu tempat."

"_**Yes, my Lord**_."

Setelah sarapan, Luka dan Ciel pergi ke suatu tempat. Tidak lupa mereka menggunakan pakaian tebal agar tidak beku karena saat ini adalah musim salju.

"Disini ada festival dan akan ada banyak sekali barang-barang yang dijual. Nah, Ciel _**onii**_ pilihlah barang yang kau suka! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum lembut. Ciel mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia mengikuti Luka melihat-lihat barang.

**~15 menit kemudian..**

"Apakah ada barang yang kau suka?" Tanya Luka. Ciel hanya menggeleng menanggapi Luka.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu Ciel _**onii**_ memilih." Kata Luka. Kemudian ia melihat-lihat sebentar dan mengambil sebuah gantungan kucing..

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tawar Luka.

'_**Neko**_? Kenapa selalu saja...' Batin Ciel _**sweatdrop**_ karena seumur hidupnya dia terus berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang sangat ia benci yaitu _**neko**_ (kucing).

"Terserah _**bocchan**_ saja." Jawab Ciel terpaksa. Kemudian Luka membayar gantungan itu dan memberikannya pada Ciel.

Ciel hanya menggengam gantungan kunci itu dengan sedikit perasaan kesal. Ia dan Luka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Namun, tiba-tiba, di tengah jalan ada 'seseorang' yang mencegat mereka. Orang tersebut menggunakan jas hitam berbuntut ala seorang butler.

"_**Anata dare?**_" Tanya Luka. Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis, "Sebastian Michaelis _**desu**_." Jawabnya.

Ciel memandang tajam orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang sedingin es..

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Kata Ciel dingin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan _**otanjoubi omedetou bocchan.**_" Kata orang yang tidak lain adalah Sebastian itu sambil tersenyum, menampakan deretan gigi yang tajam.

"Tch.." Ciel mendecih kesal mendengar itu.

"Beberapa hari ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan lambang di tanganku. Lambang tersebut mulai menyala kembali. Ternyata kau telah kembali _**bocchan**_." Kata Sebastian sambil menarik sarung tangan putih yang ia gunakan, menggunakan giginya sehingga menampakan sebuah lambang yang sama dengan yang berada di mata Ciel.

"Maaf, tapi aku telah memiliki tuan sekarang." Kata Ciel sambil menunjukan lambang kontrak yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku juga telah memiliki tuan baru sekarang. Dan tuan baruku menugaskanku untuk membunuh tuanmu.. Menarik bukan!?" Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum licik.

"Yeah.. Jika begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah musuhku, _**Akuma **_Sebastian Michaelis." Kata Ciel sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ow.. Jika begitu, aku juga tidak akan sungkan lain kali." Kata Sebastian. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Ciel dan Luka.

"Ciel _**onii-chan**_.. Dia siapa?" Tanya Luka.

"Hanya seekor anjing kelaparan." Jawab Ciel sinis. Kemudian, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Luka.

'Tuan Sebastian menyuruh Sebastian untuk membunuh _**bocchan**_? Tch, kelihatannya ini bertambah menarik. Siapa ya kira-kira tuan baru Sebastian itu?' Batin Ciel.

"Tadi dia mengatakan _**otanjoubi omedetou**_, apa hari ini Ciel _**onii**_ ulang tahun?" Tanya Luca.

"Tidak." Jawab Ciel singkat.

"Oh.."

'Karena aku telah lama melupakan ulang tahunku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku merayakannya' batin Ciel.

"_**Bocchan**_.." Panggil Ciel.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Luka.

"Jangan pernah... pergi dari sisiku. Jika tidak, nyawamu akan terancam." Kata Ciel. Seketika Luka langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Apa ini, ada hubungannya dengan lelaki yang menghadang kita tadi?" Tanya Luka sambil menoleh pada Ciel. Ciel hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu?" Tanya Luka sambil kembali berjalan.

"Anda tidak perlu mengetahui siapa dia. Hanya ikutilah arahan saya, jika saya berada di sisi _**bocchan**_ 'dia' tidak akan dapat melukaimu." Kata Ciel. Luka mengangguk patuh.

_**'Permainan sebenarnya... Baru akan dimulai!'**_

**-TBC-**

_**Gomen ne,**_ kalau updatenya lama ,

_**Arigatou gozaimashu **_untuk yang sudah fav dan review. Ini balasan reviewnya:

_**filsamates: hahahaha... Arigatou gozaimashu sudah baca dan review. Maaf karena updatenya lama ,**_

_**helena gracia: eh? Iyakah? Helena-san memang umur berapa? :D Vanny baru umur 12 x_x terus, fict Helena-san juga lebih sugoi dari Vanny, jadi anda lebih senior dari saya. Arigatou gozaimashu sudah baca + review :)**_

_**HiNa devilujoshi: ini sudah lanjut :) arigatou sudah mau baca dan review...**_

_**And thank you for all the silent readers ;)**_ _**Sayonara**_ di chapter 3~ **MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: His Butler, Protecting His Lord**_


End file.
